


Missus J

by Fast Bean Juice (fast_bean_juice)



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Supervillains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fast_bean_juice/pseuds/Fast%20Bean%20Juice
Summary: Yuqi is an imprisoned supervillain, Shuhua is the prison asylum psychologist, and Soojin is the officer on patrol. What about Soyeon, Minnie, and Miyeon? Well, to say the least, those three criminals on the loose can't be up to any good.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	Missus J

Shuhua is tapping her clipboard as she walks through the dark concrete halls of the asylum. She’s trying to create a steady beat that distracts her from all the jeering of the criminally insane, or what she liked to call the few interesting individuals in society. Humming along the drumming of her clipboard beats, she finds herself in front of a special door. There, right next to this entrance, stands the officer stationed with her signature deep red lipstick and stoic expression.

“Hey Jinjin,” she greets the woman, “I’m going to see Ms. Song today.”

The guard turns and gives her a quick sweet smile before stepping away from the door scanner, letting Shuhua scan her ID to enter. The young doctor returns a smile and blows her a kiss as the scanner lets out a green light, clicking the door open and letting her pass.

“Are you sure you aren’t just here to see me Dr. Yeh?” the officer mutters as she passes through.

Walking down the darker hall, the younger girl smirks and remarks, “I wish I was, but I regret to inform you that I actually do have business here. Perhaps, I’ll see you later tonight?”

Just as the guard is about to reply, the click of the metal door closes shut and Soojin is left with words unsaid yet again. But she’s sure she’ll have another chance to say them, she lives with the new psychologist after all. Meanwhile, Shuhua is grinning to herself as she takes lofty steps towards the isolated chamber that holds one of her former friends. She isn’t surprised to find her old friend in a rather unbothered pose, reading what seems to be yet another chemistry textbook.

“Ms. Song,” she calls to the girl, “I am Dr. Yeh Shuhua, the new psychologist in this asylum. I don’t know if you remember, but we’ve met before.”

Finishing the paragraph she was on, Yuqi looks up rather swiftly and startles the young doctor who flinches and takes a step back. The criminal looks at her with seemingly curious eyes and slams the book shut, putting softly aside on her bed. She walks up to the metal bars and continues to stare into Shuhua’s eyes, like she’s trying to figure out who exactly this new prison psychologist is.

“Yes, my little Yeh ShuShu; freshman in psychology from all those years ago, girl who had a major crush on a junior in the contemporary dance major, and an old friend of mine!” she chirps up, standing up from her seat and pushing her face against the metal bars, “Take a seat, take a seat! Pleasure to see you here!”

“I see, it’s Dr. Yeh to you today and I apologize that I can’t say the same to you,” Shuhua honestly responds to the younger girl, waving the clipboard at her, “I’m quite disappointed actually.”

Yuqi’s sparkling eyes and excited grin falls into a frown as she walks back and stomps back to her bed. The older girl was never really any good at hiding her emotions but she’s seemed to lose even more control over them. The young doctor takes a seat on the chair outside of the chamber and scratches that observation into her files.

“Do you know why I might be upset Ms. Song?” Shuhua poses a question after a few moments of silence.

The prisoner shakes her head and grumpily mutters, “What do you want Doc?”

“I’m here to talk about Ms. Jeon Soyeon,” the doctor tells her calmly, leaning back against her chair and waiting for an answer.

As she hears the name, Yuqi’s eyes light up and she sits straight up on her bed, almost as though she wants to jump out but is restraining herself. Shuhua finds that rather strange, that she has enough self control to keep herself at her seat but yet she is unable to stop herself from breaking many laws. 

“Missus J,” the criminal coos with an airy voice, “she’s so wonderful isn’t she?”

The younger girl bites her lips at the comment, she finds a bit discerning that her former best friend was in love with a murderous sociopath. She still remembers the genius she saw in the older girl as she seemed to breeze through organic chemistry, one of the most feared courses among pre-med students. In fact, she remembered being rather envious of her as she slept through most of her courses in the lecture halls and wondered why she even came to class sometimes. It was truly a shame to Shuhua that she had taken their jokes of “be gay, do crimes” too literally.

“So tell me Ms. Song, tell me about you and Missus J,” the psychologist demands.

The prisoner is about to open her mouth but then her expression turns sour as she takes a glance at the paper and pen that the doctor had in her hands. She sneered at the sight of it and clearly refused to talk about whatever she was going to say as long as she was aware of their presence.

“Come one Doc, put down the board,” she whined, “can’t we talk bud, like the good old times, just you and me?”

“Okay,” Shuhua sighs and puts her clipboard under her chair, slipping the pen in between the clamp, “If that’s what you want.”

Raising her hands up to show her former upperclassman that they were empty and she was free to talk about whatever she’d like without worrying about it being immediately noted.

“Thanks Doc!” the prisoner says with glee, “Now where should I start, where should I begin? Well, ya see me and Missus J go a long way back.”

Yuqi sits back against her bed and closes her eyes at the sweet memories of how they first met. She reminisces on how it was one of her first weeks at college as an international student from college, she was amazed at how big the university was and had recently started working at a nearby cafe to cover for her living expenses there. The young girl was in the midst of getting used to life in the new country and city, but she was starting to get used to it all. 

After one of her classes, the Chinese native found herself in a hurry to get to her shift. It was rather rainy that day, the clouds were all grey and grumpy, and it didn’t help that the girl seemed to have misplaced her umbrella. She groaned and was about to just use her backpack as a cover and run for it, hoping that it wouldn’t ruin her laptop and notes. Just as she took a step forward though, she felt someone firmly grab her wrist to stop her and hold an umbrella over her. Her first instinct is to look up to the stranger next to her but all she could see was the metal wiring and the yellow fabric of the umbrella. So Yuqi looks down and finds an adorable woman standing next to her with a rather grumpy look on her face.

“Thanks… stranger,” Yuqi recalls telling the shorter girl, “I don’t know why you’re helping me, and I don’t want to get in your way. I have to get to Idle Days cafe because my shift is starting soon, and I think I can get there fine with my backpack. See you around maybe!?”

The international student then tries to pry herself away and run forward, but the grumpy girl doesn’t seem to let go. Instead, she pulls her back under the covers and motions for her to put her backpack down.

“I’m Jeon Soyeon,” the umbrella girl introduces herself, “And I don’t have anything else to do and I think you’d rather not get soaked in the rain.”

Yuqi smiles at the comment and thanks her again as she remembers her ears heating up. And at that moment, if she recalls correctly, as they started their walk together, music started playing in the background. A whole ensemble of musicians seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, with a melody of piano starting off gently before mixing into a chorus of brass and wind instruments.

The shorter girl seemed to have charmingly offered her hand and Yuqi had graciously taken it. With that Soyeon had spun her around and started their little twirl in the rain. It was a slow spin, delicate and fun just to get the both of them used to each other. After the first few moves though, their steps started to speed up as the music started to increase its beat to an allegro along with the crescendo it was building up. Yuqi could feel the tempo and the beat of her heart follow her body and the music, getting faster and louder in sharp quick spikes.

At the sound of the cymbals clashing, percussion music seemed to weave itself into the band of music. The Chinese girl grinned as she followed the older girl’s steps, hopping around ever so graciously at every clash of the brass percussion instrument. She felt the excitement pulsing through her veins as they danced across the sidewalks with an ever growing band following them, it was just so dazzling.

As the music came to a decrescendo and the brass and percussion music seemed to stop, so did Yuqi and Soyeon. They were under the red do-not-walk sign, but it seemed like a large stage spotlight to the younger girl. She closed her eyes as she listened to the notes of the piano slowly increase it’s beats in every measure right before the other girl started to twirl her like she would an umbrella.

Yuqi marveled each of those spins, Soyeon would be able to throw up the umbrella and catch it with the other when at the start and end of each and every twirl. She felt like she was in a Broadway musical in the middle of the streets, it was so spectacular that it almost felt like it was all just a figment of her imagination. At the end of their dance, Yuqi was nearly out of breath and the band of musicians seemed to disappear all at once. Before she could ask for her number, the girl with the umbrella already disappeared and she had started her shift at the cafe just by the university.

“And that was how I met Missus J for the first time,” Yuqi wraps up the story to the psychologist, “She danced with me all the way until I was at the cafe.”

With her eyebrows slightly crinkled together, Shuhua thought long and hard about the story. It seemed to the young doctor that Yuqi had unsuspectingly met the sociopath in college who had merely taken her under an umbrella as they walked through the rain. She is rather surprised by the elaborate story the prisoner came up with and decides to make a mental note of possibly putting her on prescription antipsychotics. The delusions she had were rather grand and evidently clear, she might need further evaluation to decide what dosage and pill may work the best; but, she definitely needed to be on something to try and clear that mind of hers if that was even possible.

“Ms. Song,” Shuhua speaks up, “do you recall anything else then, did she give you anything then?”

With a wide smile on her face, Yuqi rejoices, “Well she gave me some feelings for her certainly, she was so kind don’t you think? Isn’t Missus J the sweetest?”

“Right,” the psychologist tries to mull over the topic, “But I wanted to talk more about how you fell into…”

Shuhua pauses, she doesn’t want to phrase it in a way that may irk her former friend. For some reason, she feels like mentioning the slipping and falling into spilled chemicals may bring Yuqi into a monologue of theatrical delusions instead of explaining what really happened. The psychologist doesn’t spend too much time dwelling on the topic though, she doesn’t want to make her patient feel nervous or suspect anything.

“I’m sorry, what I meant to say is how did you get into the life of crime,” the young doctor corrects herself with a more decisive and confident tone, “What made you decide that you wanted to join Missus J that is.”

“My oh my aren’t you full of questions,” Yuqi pips up, “how about you answer one of mine buddy?”

“We’re here to talk about you,” Shuhua simply brushes it off.

With that Yuqi gives her a whine and taunts, “Aw come one Doc, what’s one little question going to do to you? You scared, you scared? I thought we were friends.”

The psychologist feels her temper rising and bits her bottom lip, she wants to retort back at her but that’s probably just what the other girl wanted her to do. She had read her previous files and it did note that she liked to mentally antagonize others for whatever reason. Shuhua guesses that she finds some sort of sadistic pleasure out of it or perhaps that it was the only way she knew how to communicate to others. For whatever reason it was, it sent chills down the young doctor’s spine so she decided to pick her clipboard and pen from under her chair.

“Well Ms. Song,” Shuhua stands up from her seat and reasons, “Since it seems like you don’t want to talk anymore, I should just leave you all alone until I visit you for our appointment next week. I want to make sure that you’re aware that you have no other visitors besides me every week, the warden told me that you were too dangerous to let too many people talk to. Poor you, you’ll be all by yourself with nothing to do and no one will even hear your screams in this closed off chamber.”

As the psychologist starts to turn to leave she hears the other shout at her to wait.

“Hey, don’t be so upset, it was a joke I swear,” the prisoner implores, “Please stay, I’ll tell you the story, I’ll tell you how I became like this.”

Shuhua smiles and thinks to herself that this was almost too easy, she turns around and faces the prisoner again. Clicking her pen so that the ballpoint ink edge of it is visible with her clipboard in her lap, the doctor sits back down.

Looking expectantly at her former friend, she encourages her to go on with her story, “Well go on Ms. Song, I’m listening.”

This time Yuqi starts the story in the one and only infamous university organic chemistry lab. Shuhua had once heard that a parent of one of the students, who was an alumni of the school, had commented that the lab hadn’t changed all that much since they attended the school. So much for the expensive tuition that they had to pay, good to know that their money was probably going into the pockets of the university administration.

Anyways, what the criminal was starting to talk about was one of her chemistry labs. She was speaking of how she was actually excited for the lab because of the bright colors that would be involved. Despite the crummy goggles, cheap disposable lab coats, and blue rubber nitrile gloves, she emphasized that they were going to actually make something eventful that day.

“You know, I was pretty fired up to be making the chemiluminescence happen,” Yuqi was rambling, “to get those little electrons down from partying up and all the way down to the ground. It really would’ve released some light because of how that simple little chemical reaction works.”

“Yeah I know, I took that class,” Shuhua replies, wondering how she even passed that course, “Now go on with the whole story of how you went from chemistry class to crime.”

The prisoner seemed to ignore the statement and continued to explain how the chemical process worked, down to the mechanism of how electrons moved and bonded between different reactants and reagents. The young doctor sighed, remembering precisely why she had decided to go for a doctorate in philosophy instead of a medical degree. Nonetheless, she tried to keep up with the criminal’s passionate chemistry lecture that somehow ended up explaining her disappointment in not being able to use actual blood in the lab as an iron catalyst for the chemical reaction.

Finally, after minutes of explaining the reaction, Yuqi finally started to talk about the events that day. She speaks of how their teacher’s assistant was going through the motions of the lab procedure that day and highlighting the cautions they had to take. The former chemistry major remembered that she was only half listening at the time and already her eye on the boiling plate. Usually, other students would be afraid of messing up the lab, but Yuqi just wanted to get the lab done so she could hang out with her friend Miyeon. 

So as soon as the teaching assistant’s mini lecture concluded, Yuqi quickly weighed and measured out the reagents to start the experiment. She was explaining how she had heard distant yelling in the hallway, but the professor told them to just ignore the commotion and continue on with whatever they were doing. Shrugging at the noise, since the campus was in the middle of the city so disturbances like that were normal to them, all the students continued with their experiment. However, by the time Yuqi was setting up the vacuum filtration apparatus, a strange student had burst into their laboratory.

“It was a large bang, like BOOM! CRASH! WHACK-A-MOLE!” the prisoner shouted, “No one had any idea what was going on, papers were flying everywhere and the beakers, flasks, and all that fancy lab glass stuff were breaking left and right. And guess who was in the center of this all, who was starting all the things going on? Missus J!”

“I’m sure it was a mess, go on,” Shuhua urges, recalling how she had heard of the incident and how she never saw Yuqi on campus again after that day.

The prisoner shakes her and tells the young doctor that it wasn’t a mess, but an outstanding entrance. She began to begin her elaborate delusion of how the shards of glass had perfectly cut scattered all over like rain and how it had reminded her of their first meeting. Yuqi seems to exclaim with glee that some students also now had blood in their experiments so that it could be used as the iron catalyst now. 

“It was amazing I tell you,” the criminal chatters on, “Everyone was staring in awe, some wonderful event had happened and Missus J somehow landed on top of me though.”

Shuhua’s interest piques at that comment and she decides to further probe the incident at hand, “And how did that exactly happen? Can you tell me more about what was happening around you and Missus J?”

“Well, you see our friend’s got a really good voice,” the prisoner complimented, “So she came to help us. Some people really wanted to catch Missus J because she had stolen some important chemical formula or something.”

“What’s your friend got to do with any of this?” the young doctor presses on.

“Patience Doc, our friend was there to you know open her mouth and you know, distract everyone,” Yuqi says in a matter-of-fact tone, “Except she made a mistake, she just got her powers at that time and sent a sound wave through the whole laboratory, broke the glass and made people like Missus J accidentally fall over.”

“Wait, hold on a second,” the psychologist orders, scribbling down some notes, “You guys work with the Siren too?”

“Well yeah, I like to call her Minnie though, she’s been pretty funny these days honestly,” Yuqi notes, “But anyway since Missus J fell onto me and all, I was really feeling my heart beat fast, almost like it was going to jump out of me. If I didn’t fall in love the first time I saw her, then I for sure did this time around.”

“Ms. Song,” Shuhua reminds her, “we’re talking about how you turned to the life of crime, not how you fell in love with Missus J.”

“Right,” the prisoner nods her head and continues on with her tale, “But it’s all part of it you see, like I was so infatuated with Missus J that I almost didn’t know that dangerous classified chemical that she had spilled all over me.”

The young psychologist almost facepalms herself then and there, she couldn’t believe how much of an idiot this genius criminal mastermind was being. She didn’t know what she was expecting out of this visit, but she probably would’ve never guessed that this was how her fellow international college friend had turned out to be. All jokes aside, Shuhua did try to listen closely as this conversation seemed to be revealing valuable unknown information about the city’s supervillains. 

“And so as I was letting those chemicals soak in, Missus J carried me away while Minnie made everyone’s ears bleed with her voice or something,” Yuqi summed up her story, “Somehow, I was hearing birds talking and all when we got outside, thought I was dreaming at first and it was all real.”

“I see, so that’s your origin story,” Shuhua mutters and she writes the notes down, “Is that how you got your name Ms. Song?”

Yuqi giggles as she remembers when she was called her nickname the first time, there was a thrill to her first chase, being carried in Missus J’s nimble yet strong arms. The trickster villain was laying down all sorts of traps while their older friend used her voice to redirect people’s attention. So remembers talking to a little bird and Missus J grinning wildly at her when it all happened.

“Yeah, that’s how Missus J found a Little Birdie,” Yuqi confirms and then giggles, “I quite like that memory.

As Shuhua clicks her pen, the prisoner seems to become aware of the writing utensil and clipboard again. Almost like a hard switch snapped, she growls at the sight of it and rage seems to consume her. Although Yuqi looked much like a cute puppy, and the young doctor would like to believe she was all bark and no bite, she knew her criminal history and just how dangerous the girl was.

“I thought I told you to put that down,” she roars, baring her teeth and pointing accusingly at the clipboard.

“Calm down,” Shuhua tries to calm the other girl.

Yuqi becomes even more ticked off at the remark and jumps out from her bed and to the metal bars. She presses her face against the metal bars and screams profanities, kicking and punching at the barrier between her and the young doctor. A bit startled, Shuhua drops the board and raises her hands up, as if she was surrendering. The younger girl had hoped those actions alone would be enough to calm the enraged girl. But to her dismay, it didn’t seem to matter to her at all; instead, she continued to slam her arms against the bars, making the clang of metal heard throughout the isolated room in the asylum.

“Soojin!” Shuhua calls, slightly nervous even though she tries to keep her calm.

“Calling Ms. Red aren’t you,” Yuqi taunts, shouting against the metal frame of her cell, “Are you scared? Are you afraid? Tell me, TELL ME!”

The prisoner now grips the bars with her hands, shaking the metal bars and yelling with so much passion that the psychologist could almost feel the spit from her mouth hit her face. She merely sat there calmly though, she should remain as professional as possible even if she wanted to go up and slap the girl. Shuhua didn’t have much sympathy for those who hurt others. Even if they were hurt before themselves, it didn’t give them the right to hurt other people. 

Some words, surely if they’re said enough, they might hurt or she might start believing them. The doctor had simply decided that she wouldn’t listen to them anymore, she’ll let them go through her ear like a gust of wind passing by. With that, she was able to sit calmly as she listened to the slightly hurried steps of her girlfriend walking to the cell. Whatever Yuqi was saying at the moment, she had already tuned out, it was a handy ability that she developed in her years of training and short experience at this prison for the criminally insane.

When she hears the footsteps pause, Shuhua brings herself back to reality again and stares at the prisoner as Soojin wacks a baton at the metal bar. This seemed to have startled the criminal enough for her to stop her antics or act-up for the meantime. The psychologist watched silently as Yuqi retreated from the bars and back to her bed, sitting down with her legs curled up to her body. It was like that sound or aggression had reminded her of something, perhaps and instinct that she had unconsciously learned from the past. Shuhua wouldn’t forgive herself if she didn’t find out what it was, the doctor wanted to make sure that every one of her sessions were as productive and perfect as possible. Just as the officer, Soojin was about to retreat though, she saw the prisoners eyes shine with a type of glee that had ill-intentions behind it.

“Say Red,” Yuqi addresses Soojin, who was infamous for her red lipstick, “weren’t you the dance major that the Doc had a crush on, it’s nice to know that you two finally got together.”

Soojin pauses and simply states, “that’s none of your business, prisoner.”

“Hey really, what’s the matter,” Yuqi taunts and points at the handcuffs at the back of her pockets, “Hey Red, have you ever put the Doc in those handcuffs in bed?”

With that, Soojin snaps and turns around with eyes that looked like they could kill. She walks straight back up to the bars with a strong grip on her baton and slams it against the metal bars. The clanging sound that it makes reverberates throughout the whole isolation room and sends a wave of vibrations down all of their bodies.

“Oooh feisty aren’t we Red,” Yuqi cooed, still hugging her legs as she sits back on her bed, and then turns to Shuhua to remark, “Bet she’s good in bed.”

“That’s enough,” Shuhua’s voice resounds through the room, as if her order was absolute, before the two other girls could escalate the conflict between them even more.

Honestly, if Shuhua was not on the clock right now, she would’ve definitely sucker punched the prisoner up her chin and the repeated kicked her in the stomach. She hated when others used her to hurt her family and friends, or any of the people that she loved and valued, and wouldn’t hesitate to treat them like the trash that they are. However, she was sadly forced to maintain her professionalism and she didn’t want her beloved girlfriend to get hurt so she had no choice but to play the mediator of the situation. She gently pulled her girlfriend’s arm and patted her back, whispering a few words of encouragement to her.

“Thank you Jin-ah, but let's not get too fired up,” Shuhua winks at her, “let’s save that for when the both of us are alone.”

Soojin’s face flushes and nods, before she flusteredly stomps out of the room again and returns to her guard post. Meanwhile, she sees that Yuqi is still curled up on her bed, slightly shuddering. Shuhua’s eyes don’t soften, but she does feel a slight bit of sympathy in seeing another human being like that. What she means by that, she wonders how much it must have taken for Yuqi, a former genius student that everyone marveled at, to become a feeble villain locked in an asylum.

“Ms. Song, I’m sorry for the disturbance,” the young doctor notes, “Would you like to continue the session or is this enough for you today.”

Rocking back and forth on the bed, Yuqi simply nods; she really was bad at hiding her emotions.

“Okay Ms. Song, so you mentioned that your friends with the Siren and the civilian name of Aphrodite,” Shuhua continues the session, “Can you tell me how you all became friends or acquaintances?”

“We were friends, Soyeon and Minnie were both in music,” Yuqi replied, “Miyeon was my friend in the art department, who happened to be dating Minnie. Lovely couple I have to say, they’re always fighting but they wouldn’t have it any other way. But naturally, because of our common goal and powers, we banded together.”

“And what is that common goal?” the psychologist asks.

“To create a world where we could live normally together, like family,” the prisoner movements stop as she makes the statement in a matter-of-fact tone.

“That world seems to involve a lot of violence and chaos,” Shuhua points out, “But please do elaborate in what you mean by that.”

With that question being asked, Yuqi seems to snap out of the daze that she was in since the young doctor’s arrival. The glaze over her eyes seemed to disappear and her muddled mind became clear at that instance.

“I thought it would be clear to you Shu, you were always a person with clear morals and ideals,” the prisoner says, “the city as it is now, is clearly a place where the rich and corrupt stomp on the poor and less desirable. You know if it continues like this, it won’t be pretty.”

“You bring up strong arguments,” Shuhua admits, taken aback by the sound reasoning of the prisoner all of the sudden, “But how is anything that you and your friends doing anything different?”

With that the clarity in the other girl’s eyes fade away and the glint of the madness engulfs her once more. Yuqi can’t help but smile from ear to ear as she thought of how fun their antics are, the mortified faces of the ignorant and scummy. It made her heart well up in joy as they finally got a taste of how it felt to be shunned or treated as a tool by others. Sure there were civilians that might have got in their way before, but it wasn’t their fault that they were stupid enough to still have any belief in the system. Besides, it was fun to see things light up, they became all sparkly and red like fireworks that just were just a little longer lasting and more destructive. The scared faces of those who had wronged them is her favorite among the lists of things she enjoyed though. To have those who were so high and mighty, with their heads so up in the sky, be brought down to ground to grovel under her dirty shoes delighted her.

In between her giggles, Yuqi managed to huff out a reply, “It’s just so funny, so ludicrous.”

“Alright,” Shuhua raises an eyebrow and decides to move on from the conversation, “Do you think it’s funny that you were the only one caught and sent to prison then?”

The criminal looks at her funny and starts to laugh. It starts off as a small giggle but grows into a roaring laughter that makes her whole body shake. Out of all the laughing fits that Shuhua saw the other girl go through today, this one seemed to be the most intense for lack of a better word.

“You see, Miyeon says she doesn’t hold grudges and she really doesn’t,” Yuqi wheezes, “When I jokingly flirted with Minnie for five seconds, she just decided to throw me out of the car.”

“That doesn’t seem like a very healthy friendship you got there,” Shuhua comments, “seems rather unreasonable don’t you think.”

This sends the other girl into an even more hysterical fits of laughter as she struggles to take breaths in between her fits of giggles. 

“Gosh, I can take a joke,” Yuqi laughs, “You think that’s unhealthy?”

“Yes,” the young doctor answers.

“That’s hilarious, I’m sorry, but it’s ludicrous,” Yuqi howls and then starts to trail off, “That’s nothing to me, my parents… yelling… wouldn’t stop…”

The prisoner is about to mutter something but it looks like something she disliked came into her mind which made her stop in mid-sentence. Shuhua waits for a few moments to see if the girl will start talking again or move on to a different topic, but it seems that she is short-stopped in thought. She frowns, she had hoped that they would be able to uncover more about the villain and maybe find out about the other villains whereabouts. It didn’t seem like much else would be done today so the psychologist decided that she might try again tomorrow.

“Okay Ms. Song, I think that’s enough for today,” the doctor says, picking up her materials to get ready to leave, “I will be seeing you in the near future, I wish you a good rest of the day.”

“Thanks Doc,” the criminal mutters, still rather absentmindedly.

Shuhua sighs, it seems that she’s lost her to whatever world she was in right then, and starts to walk away from the girl. At first she hears nothing but her footsteps as she walks away, but then she starts to hear low mumbling that gradually grows into screams and shouts. The young doctor knows she should turn around and check what may be going on with the other girl, but she’s a bit scared so she hesitates for a few seconds. Before she can make a decision, the criminal goes silent again and Shuhua finds herself in front of the special gate that separates this isolation room and the rest of the asylum. She lets out a long sigh before she scans her employee card and steps out of the room when the door opens.

Wordlessly, she looks at her officer girlfriend who’s standing at post and drapes herself on her body. The older girl seems to understand and fondly runs her fingers through the psychologist’s hair while softly patting her back. She feels so safe in her arms, like she’s able to let all her guard down and just be herself; it was one of Shuhua’s many favorite feelings of how she feels when she’s with Soojin.

“Thank you Jinjin,” she murmurs, still clinging on to the officer while holding her pen and clipboard in the other hand.

Kissing the girl on her forehead, Soojin wraps one of her arms around the girl and pulls her closer. It makes the young doctor heat up and she is sure that at this point, no one would need a stethoscope to hear her heartbeat. Enjoying the warmth of her lover, Shuhua feels her nervousness and anxiety of the last appointment fade away into the background. It was rather harrowing seeing an old friend who she was once rather close to on the opposite bars that she was in the asylum. She would have felt chills down her spine and shock if she had met anyone she knew before in this prison, but Yuqi was like an older sister to her before she disappeared in college. The psychologist had always wanted to reunite and talk with the current criminal, she just never expected it to happen this way.

“You’ve had a tough day Shu,” Soojin soothes as she keeps comforting the new doctor, “I had some trouble adjusting when I first started my job here.”

“I know, you were stressed everyday after work for a while,” Shuhua recalls, “So I expected it to be harsh, but I wouldn’t have expected it to be this hard.”

“No one does and that’s okay,” the officer assures her, “But you’ll get used to it like I did.”

“Thanks my lovely Soojinie,” Shuhua jests, “Out of the two of us, you’re the one starting to sound like a psychologist now.”

“That’s flattering Shu, but shouldn’t you get going now,” Soojin questions her, “don’t you have another patient to attend to?”

“No, I’m off early today, I’m going to stay here and wait until your shift ends,” Shuhua tells her, and looks at her with what such an innocent wide-eye expression that the officer swears is unfair, “Your shift is ending soon, right?”

“Yeah Shu,” Soojin confirms, as she continues to baby the young doctor by patting her head.

“Jinjin, don’t you think it’s kind of crazy that our old friends ended up becoming villains,” Shuhua brings up all of the sudden, “Yuqi used to be one of the smartest kids I knew, she was like the most promising student in the pre-med track according to all the professors. Soyeon and Minnie were up and coming rising stars in music too with Miyeon having her own art exhibits, just projects away from becoming a well-known artist.”

“It is babe, but it’s funny how none of us turned out the way we thought we would,” Soojin explains, “I thought I’d be a dancer and you thought you’d be working in the hospital as a medical doctor, life is just like that.”

“I know,” Shuhua poses a question, “do you ever regret it though, Soojin, how things ended up?”

Soojin takes a moment to think, and pulls apart from her beloved. There are a lot of things that happened in these last few years, she remembers how she got injured and then how her dreams shifted when she saw innocent people getting hurt. Sure, all those memories had rough edges around them, they were prickly and not the most pleasant to embrace. Yet, she was happy with her and they were healthy; so life wasn’t bad at all.

“Shuhua, there are a lot of regrettable things that have happened in my life,” the officer tells her, “But I don’t think I regret anything that’s happened, especially not when I have you.”

The younger girl feels her heart swoon and she hums in approval as she hugs her beloved tightly. However, when she hears a set of footsteps starting to get closer to them in contrast to the ever distant cacophony of prisoners shouting profanities, she pulls away and decides to assume her more professional persona once more. The replacement guard seems to be strangely accompanied by another psychologist, but Shuhua and Soojin have never seen any of them before. They sense each other's growing suspicions and decide to observe the newcomers with alert and careful attention.

With hats lowered, covering up half their faces, the psychologist and doctor were certain that something was off. Soojin took a step forward to stand in front of the younger girl, blocking her from direct contact from these strangers. She tightens her fist and puts some distance between her feet, she’s ready to take a few punches and kicks if she has to.

“Who are you guys,” the officer sternly demands, putting her arms up, “And what do you want.”

The one dressed in the guard uniform replies in a dreamy voice, “Hey Doc and red lipstick officer, was feeling a bit sick today and a Little Birdie told me you could help.”

“That wasn’t funny,” the other intruder comments but Shuhua sees that she has a slight smirk on her face.

“Aw come on babe,” the one with the dreamy voice whines, “I took time to think about that one.”

Throwing her hat off just so that she could roll her eyes at her girlfriend, Miyeon reveals herself and responds, “Sure sure, I just think it’s rather rude for our juniors to greet us this way after so long, now won’t you be a dear and sing them a pretty song Ms. Siren.”

Following suit and Minnie throws her cap away, she then opens her mouth and lets her voice take over as Miyeon covers her ears. Soojin is still caught off guard and is frozen for a second, Shuhua notices this and decides to cover the officer’s ears instead of her own. In seconds, she finds herself losing strength to the sweet melody and her eyelids start to feel rather heavy. Even as she falls, the young doctor tries to keep her hands over her lover's ears, they only slip away when her conscious does.

“Bastards,” Soojin scowls at them as she watches Shuhua fall to the floor with wide eyes.

The officer quickly puts in some power-canceling earbuds and takes a swing at the voice-user villain. Stepping back, Minnie lets Miyeon take the stage now who catches the officer’s with a deafening grip. Yet she’s smiling, with a face so pleasant, that you would think she was here to drink afternoon tea or something along those lines.

“I always thought you were stronger than this Soojin,” Miyeon sneers, digging her manicured nails into the skin of the officer’s arm.

Growling at the remark, Soojin somersaults backwards and slams the villain into the stone cold ground, “I am, I just didn’t want to hurt you.”

Even though the beauty villain was the one slammed into the ground, the officer feels a little dazed as she picks herself up again and stands with her fists up. Her vision slightly hazes over but she’s not about to give up when the young doctor is still fast asleep behind her. Biting her lips, Soojin is about to lunge at the catty intruder who’s looking at her with a rather smug expression despite having her voice ability being temporarily nullified in this battle.

“Why are you so confident,” Soojin grunts as she sends a sluggish punch at Minnie.

“Miyeon’s nails are poisonous my dear,” the older girl merely steps aside and laughs, “And she’s not exactly out of combat yet.”

Just as the officer is about to turn a question about what she’s talking about, Soojin feels a sharp pain in her back and she curses under her breath. Miyeon had hit here with a needle and she started to feel herself losing it.

“No pain,” Miyeon tells her, removing the earbuds from her delicate ears, “no gain.”

“Dear, you know they’ll never learn,” Minnie says as the poor officer flops onto the ground next to her beloved psychologist.

“Love, I miss when you used to just compliment me after these fights,” Miyeon pulls her girlfriend into her arms and complains.

“Oh please,” Minnie huffs facing the girl and bringing their faces closer, “You let her flip you over.”

Miyeon chuckles and touches their foreheads together, “Relax sweetie, it was a one time thing. Besides, I’m sure you won’t be complaining about being flipped over later on today.”

With that Minnie is about to sulk and whine but the beauty-based villain shuts her up with her mouth pressed against hers before any of that can happen. Intoxicated in each other, the two fail to notice a shorter girl prancing down the hall. Annoyed by their display of affection, Soyeon decides to pull the sprinklers, literally dumping some cold water on the duo.

“I send you two together on a mission for a few minutes and you guys are already all over each other,” Soyeon sneers, “Please get a room.”

The two older villains roll their eyes and stand to face the younger villain. They then point to the officer and doctor on the floor and signal that their job is done.

“Fine Missus J, we’re heading out to find one now,” Miyeon mutters as she takes out a bottle of what looks to be nail polish and throws it up against one of the walls.

The altered polish burns a whole through the stone and the duo jumps out of there to make their escape but not before Minnie yells, “Have fun saving your princess, it’ll be nice to hear you stop complaining about how much you miss her all day. You really can’t be apart for long can ya’?’

Soyeon swears if she wasn’t friends with the two, she would have their heads slit cleanly off of their shoulders. She huffs as the whole in the wall seems to trigger an alarm, with the sprinklers already off, she feels a bit of nuisance. Quickly she snatches the psychologist’s ID and scans it to open the door. She recognizes the name on the ID, “Yeh Shuhua”, it’s surely been a while she thinks to herself. The mastermind villain makes a note of this, wondering how this information could play in her favor in the future, as she walks into the isolation room to save her lover.

Meanwhile, Yuqi is humming to herself as she hears the alarms start to blare like they were music to her ears. The falling water and blaring red lights had added to the wonderful ambiance she was experiencing right then. It felt nostalgic, it was rather reminiscent of the first time she had encountered Missus J and that made her giddy.

When Yuqi hears the familiar footsteps walking towards her she jumps up with glee, “Missus J, I knew you’d come and save me.”

“Of course, my Little Birdie,” Soyeon responds as she walks to the cage her poor beloved girlfriend was trapped in.

“Where are Minnie and Miyeon,” the younger girl asked as Soyeon was breaking the lock on her cell.

“They just went for a little twirl,” the mastermind says as she flings the door and releases her imprisonment, “Now let's fly my darling.”

Yuqi nods and smiles at her, Soyeon thinks that her girl is just like a cute puppy so she ruffles the hair on her head as they start to head for out of the isolation and to the hole in the wall that Miyeon made earlier. However, they are met with a few armed guards running towards them and Soyeon grins, what fun would it be if they escaped without any obstacles?

“Let’s get ready for another dance my dear,” Soyeon mentions to Yuqi as she reaches for something in her coat.

“Oh how I loved to,” the previously imprisoned girl joyfully exclaims.

With that said, Soyeon who was the mastermind that orchestrated the whole prisoner’s asylum break pulls out a ‘J-shaped’ cane and swirls it around her fingers. She takes a few side steps and smacks the heads and bodies of their enemies as she makes her way towards the exit. To Yuqi, a symphony of music plays as she follows the step of her beloved. She can almost see the stroke of the bows against the strings of the instruments as the melody fills her ears. 

Gracefully, she and Soyeon evaded the punches and kicks of their attackers, and quite literally danced around them to the beat of the music flowing around them. Taking her hand, Soyeon leads her through the diminishing crowd through as the notes being played transition to sudden staccatos. She’s on her toes, barely touching the floor, before she has to hop somewhere else to continue this dance between the two of them. She doesn’t know what this dance is called, but it’s taking her breath away and she’s starting to lose her stamina.

When the music becomes too fast and suffocating to Yuqi, she whistles to call for whatever animals that are nearby. Soon enough, an army of rats appeared, ranging from cockroach-sized rats to fat squirrel-sized rats which isn’t a very surprising variety as they do live in a rather dirty city. This distraction makes it able to let the two make it past the guards and in front of the hole in the wall as the music fades away to the back of Yuqi’s mind. As they jumped out of the window, a group of pigeons Yuqi called appeared and held onto their clothes, allowing them to safely escape out of the guarded asylum. The two criminals grin at one another, being up in the air as the golden glow of sun shone on them, Soyeon thought this was a great way to end a prison break; she would surely remember this moment in the future.

“That was so fun Missus J,” Yuqi giggles as the pigeons help them descend to just outside of the gates of the prison asylum, “Can we do it again?”

Soyeon laughs as she feels her feet touch the floor, “I’d hope we didn’t have to, I can’t stand being torn apart from you again.”

“You really are the sweetest Missus J,” Yuqi blushes at the statement, “Where are we going from here?”

With a grin on her face, Soyeon whistles and a car appears with Miyeon in the driver's seat and Minnie right next to her.

“Anywhere you want darling,” Soyeon says, “The world is ours to dance all around.”

Mwah—Yuqi grabs the collar of Soyeon’s shirt and gives her a passionate kiss. The mastermind smiles into the kiss and deepens it, letting her tongue slide into her mouth until their other two friends scoff.

“Ahem,” Minnie speaks up, pointing to the police rushing at them from the distance, “Kiss later, escape now.”

“As much as I don’t hold grudges, if we get caught, I’m never working with those two again,” Miyeon agrees and even offers an alternative plan, “But also, I could just leave you here again to get caught all over again, Yuqi.”

“Fine, you made some good points,” Soyeon notes after she reluctantly pulls away from Yuqi, “We’ll get going now.”

Soyeon then hops onto the car and offers a hand to pull Yuqi in, like the gentlewoman she is, and then throws a small round device with J engraved on it. It beeps a few times before it detonates, but when it does it leaves a gush of smoke behind with a ‘J-shaped’ cloud rising out of the top of it. Yuqi thinks that it looks like fireworks and smiles at the sight of the trail they left behind, she and Missus J were sure going to leave a mark on this world. As the crows caw in the distance, she smiles as she and her friends drive away together and into the sunset. The breeze against her skin made her feel free, almost like she was flying.

Soon enough, she thinks that the city that had previously rejected them was going to see the quartet soar high above them; they were going to make the whole world their dance floor.

**Author's Note:**

> The Supervillain AU I was imagining in my head and itching to write after watching too much Harley Quinn stuff.


End file.
